War Pig (mission)
War Pig is the ninth campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot This level starts in the bog in which The Bog ended. War Pig has been fixed by engineers and now the squad has to push forward into the enemy territory. After defeating a counterattack on their position, War Pig and Lt. Vasquez's squad move down the street. After clearing the main street, the team eliminates the enemies which have gathered in two buildings which are heavily guarded with troops and machine guns. After killing all enemies and destroying an enemy tank, Vasquez and Sgt. Paul Jackson leave to finish off Khaled Al-Asad. Walkthrough Getting Started You will spawn just behind a destroyed car at the southern edge of the Bog. Since the OpFor is assaulting the area, you'll be pressed into action fairly quickly. Duck down underneath the car so that you have some cover to work with while you get your bearings. Running straight to the enemy lines won't do you much good here, so stay where you are for at least a minute or so. Beside the car on the left is a Dragunov and on the right side of the car is a M249 SAW. Your best bet is to go with the Dragunov as a secondary weapon, for the time being at least. You should be able to pick off a few enemies with ease. Be sure to get the ones on the far right and in the bus straight ahead. When the coast is clear on the right, swap out the Dragunov for the M249 and mop up the rest as you make your way towards the bus. About half way to the bus, a marine will inform the squad that an enemy air assault is moving in. As soon as you hear this, sprint the rest of the way to the bus and swap your secondary out for an RPG. Take out the first one to fly in, and then proceed to do the same with the other. If done correctly and quickly, resistance in the bog should be negligible at this point. Swap your secondary back to the M249, finish off any remaining hostiles and move up to the building complex with your squad. Image:WrpgSpawn_1.jpg|Spawn Image:WrpgGs1_1.jpg|Swap your secondary for the Dragnouv beside the car Image:WrpgGs2_1.jpg|Pick off the hostiles in the bog and in the bus Image:WrpgGs3_1.jpg|After the way is clear, swap the SVD for the M249 and move up Image:WrpgGs4_1.jpg|Mop up the rest of the tangos in the bog Image:WrpgGs5_1.jpg|Start sprinting to the bus the instant the Marine informs you of the air assault Image:WrpgGs6_1.jpg|Head around the corner of the bus Image:WrpgGs7_1.jpg|Swap your secondary for an RPG Image:WrpgGs8_1.jpg|Take aim and fire at the first chopper that stops Image:WrpgGs9_1.jpg|Reload and launch the second rocket at the other helicopter, make sure you pick up your M249 again Image:WrpgGs10_1.jpg|Follow your squad and finish off the remaining resistance Complex (Sector 1) The remainder of the firefights will take place in this building complex, which can be divided into two sections. Your squad will be entering the first one, and it is easy to get decimated here if you aren't careful. As you pass through the large archway, you will notice that there is a group of cars on the right side of the street. Use the tank as a shield, but avoid getting too close to that right side. It won't be long before those cars catch on fire and explode, and you don't want to be anywhere near there when it happens. You have to be watchful of the enemies on the rooftops to the north and north east. They should spawn about 10 or 20 seconds in, and they can really put a fix in your plan if you don't take them out fast. There is a small break in a stone wall off to the left side of the tank, and a lot of your squad will try to get through there. Get a good vantage point, and gun down the tangos in the surrounding area, the first floor of the building, and the second floor of the building. It may seem like a lot, but remember that you can always run back behind the tank for cover if you are close to death. Once marines start to take control of the wall ruins area, War Pig should state that the tank is moving up. Make sure your M249 is ready and head on over to the building on the opposite side of the street. After you've made it to the top of the stairs, unload some lead into the door, which will kill the tango and cause the door to open. Another hostile should be inside that room, so kill him too. You're not finished yet. In the room off to the left, there is a hostile in the closet and another that will rush towards you from the balcony. Gun down one and knife the other. The building will be clear for the time being, so use this time to swap your secondary out for the Dragunov on the balcony. Head over to the balcony in the other room, and pick off some enemies in the building to the slight right. It's possible that ANOTHER hostile will come running up the stairs and bash you with his weapon if you aren't fast enough. Get two or three kills and be prepared to knife him if he comes. Check the stairs to see if there is any more and resume your snipe fest. You'll meet little resistance from this balcony, so it truly is easy pickings. Once all are dead in the building straight ahead, change your angle of attack and kill the remaining hostiles in the bus. These guys in the bus will be on a respawn for awhile, so just kill two or three so you can jump off the balcony and move up with your squad. Image:Wrpg_CplxI0_2.jpg|Stay behind the tank and pop out to shoot the hostiles Image:Wrpg_CplxI1_2.jpg|This wall opening is where much of your squad will be - the guys in the building respawn fast so just take them out so you can move up Image:Wrpg_CplxI2_2.jpg|When the tangos on the rooftops spawn, take them out ASAP Image:Wrpg_CplxI3_2.jpg|This guy will particularly hurt you with his nasty RPG, life will be easier with him out of the way Image:Wrpg_CplxI4_2.jpg|Return to the opening and just keep the area in front of the building clear, never mind about the guys inside Image:Wrpg_CplxI5_2.jpg|Once the Marines start to take control, sprint to the opposite side with the other large building and head up its stairs Image:Wrpg_CplxI6_2.jpg|Unload lead into the door until it opens Image:Wrpg_CplxI7_2.jpg|Swap your secondary for the Dragnouv on the balcony Image:Wrpg_CplxI8_2.jpg|Pick off the resistance from the balcony on the other side of the door you shot threw Image:Wrpg_CplxI9_2.jpg|Take out some guys in the bus and jump off the balcony Complex (Sector 2) The next building will be straight ahead if you jump off the balcony facing the north west. Kill the sitting ducks on the first floor, and instead of heading through the doorway, veer right and head up the stairs of the building. You might want to throw a flash through the door through the door at the top of the stairs to make the job a little easier. There will probably be a lot of hostiles on the second floor, so be ready. Clear the rooms and enter the room immediately right of the stairs you came in. Take out any resistance on the lower floor of the building straight ahead by taking a position on the balcony or windows. Once the ground floor is clear, switch to your M4A1, take the stairs back down and head around to that building. You can also gun the hostiles on the ground from the balcony in the north west room of the building. Either way, make sure you somehow end up at the small wall where most of the marines are at. Throw a flash inside the building and charge up. Mop up any foes that stand in your way and plow your way to the second floor stairs. Head up, put some lead in the door, and gun down the rest of the hostiles on the second floor. You might also want to wait for the tango to drop a grenade outside the closed door, as you can throw it back at them when the door reopens for some devastating results. Pick up an RPD for you secondary while you're here since your M429 is likely running out of ammo. Go down the stairs and move up with your squad. This is your nightmare if you get killed by exploding cars easily. Since two MGs will be laying down quite a bit of fire, crouch behind the dumpster that Vasquez will kindly push forward. Use some grenades so that the cars are already in pieces BEFORE you start making your way towards the building. Be sure you take out the MG gunners too. Once the area is clear, move up and enter the building. Reload while you are heading up the stairs and pick off the final hostiles moving up in the street. There's nothing you can do about the tank, but you can watch War Pig make some nice fireworks out of it. After you've enjoyed the display, jump down the ledge and follow your squad to the extraction zone where your helicopter is waiting. Image:Wrpg_CplxII1_3.jpg|Gun down the tangos on the first floor Image:Wrpg_CplxII2_3.jpg|Veer right towards the side stairs Image:Wrpg_CplxII3_3.jpg|Throw a flash through the door Image:Wrpg_CplxII4_3.jpg|Finish off the hostiles on the second floor and head into this room Image:Wrpg_CplxII5_3.jpg|You'll be under heavy fire, so switch to your M4A1 and throw a flash down to the ground Image:Wrpg_CplxII6_3.jpg|Kill the OpFor on the second floor first, then jump off the balcony and head over where your squad is huddled Image:Wrpg_CplxII7_3.jpg|Get close to the wall's opening and throw a flash inside the building Image:Wrpg_CplxII8_3.jpg|Once you've killed the tangos on the first floor, head up the stairs to the second Image:Wrpg_CplxII9_3.jpg|Wait for the hostile to drop the grenade and throw it right back at him Image:Wrpg_CplxII10_3.jpg|Pick up and RPD and head down the stairs and out the door Image:Wrpg_CplxII11_3.jpg|Use the dumpster as cover to finish off the tangos in the street Image:Wrpg_CplxII12_3.jpg|Be sure to take care of the the MG gunners Image:Wrpg_CplxII13_3.jpg|Follow your squad into the building and up the stairs where you can take care of the remaining hostiles Image:Wrpg_CplxII14_3.jpg|This is the kind of entertainment you get in the Marines Image:Wrpg_CplxII15_3.jpg|Exit Tips *There is a Dragunov SVD and a M249 SAW near the car the player starts by. *The player can lessen resistance by destroying the helicopters with RPG-7s found in the buildings, as well as behind the bus. *The tank actually does little to oppose enemies outside of the scripted events. *Enemies on rooftops can pose a greater threat than those on the street. *The best way to clear out the building with machine guns is to approach while taking cover at every non-burning car, then throwing a fragmentation grenade inside. The right side of the street (when the tank is firing shells) is good cover as well. *Three grenades from the M203 grenade launcher attached to your rifle will destroy a helicopter. However, landing one directly into the back of the crew compartment (through the open back hatch) will register as a critical hit. *Don't get too close to the tank when it fires; your character will suffer from shellshock and be unable to hear well for a little while. Basically it has the same effect as a flash grenade or a stun grenade. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 12' is found on the second floor of a building at the right turn at the end of the street. *'Laptop 13' is near Laptop 12, but in the building on the left corner. *'Laptop 14' is lying on a bed in the second story of the building containing all the machine gun nests which shoot onto the alley of cars (where the dumpster is pushed forward). Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Bog' (40 points) is obtained by completing both The Bog and this mission on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *After escorting War Pig out of the Bog, the troops board a helicopter and leave War Pig stranded in the middle of a street blocked by a wrecked T-72 with no apparent way out. *This mission is set in the Saudi Arabian province of Riyadh in a fictional city though it is never named. Strangely though, the previous mission ended in Makkah, while War Pig begins far off in Riyadh. *There's a significant difference between the two skylines between 'War Pig' and 'Bog'. While there are approx. 3 tall buildings in 'Bog', there are 7 in 'War Pig'. *This level can be useful sniper training for online play on the higher difficulties. *During the opening cut scene of the level, when it shows the schematics of War Pig, it says that the tank was made in Lima, Ohio where there is a tank factory in real life. *This level is a good opportunity to get the 'Four of a kind' achievement, as many of the enemy soldiers take refuge in a bus at one point, staying almost completely still. *When War Pig says, "I'm taking the shot", the shot goes through both sides of the building into the enemy's tank. *This is the only mission that the M16A4 appears in campaign, and it is in a fully automatic variant. *There is also another M1 Abrams tank found in this map if you use the "noclip or ufo" cheat but it doesn't do anything, probably just a map prop. *If you have the infinite ammo cheat grab an M16A4 grenadier with infinite ammo on and use the M203 grenade launcher and you'll have a rapid fire grenade launcher. It also works for the M4 Grenadier / SOPMOD and GP-25 AK47 Grenadier but not as fast. Best is the M16A4 if you can find it as it is very fast when firing full auto. *After War Pig destroys the T-72 you can jump onto the flames coming out of the turret hole and take no damage. *At the end of the mission it is possible to be killed by the chopper if you stand directly underneath it while it is descending. *At the end of the mission, when you fire your weapons at the incoming helicopter you won't get a screen that says friendly fire will not be tolerated. *Griggs is on this level but he is not physically in the next level, Shock and Awe. SSGT.Griggs ends up fighting alongside the main assault force while Paul Jackson and Vasquez rescue the recon team elsewhere. *Although the helicopter in the end of the mission is "Outlaw", the same in which you are in the beginning of the next mission (Shock and Awe), when you first enter in it to end the mission it's not possible to see the Mk 19 Grenade Launcher or the window which you shoot the enemies through it. *At the end, if you go to the front of the chopper you see the pilot, in Shock and Awe there are different pilots. And also in the chopper you cannot see Lt. Volker, Outlaw's Crew Chief instead sometimes a private Volker will board. the pilot in this level looks like a normal marine with the same battle gear as random generated marines. *At the end of the level, if you jump down onto the street before the T-72 is destroyed, you will instantly be gunned down by the tank's machine guns. A screen will appear, saying "Watch out for the enemy tank's machine guns." *There is a noticeable glitch at the beginning of the level. When you take out an enemy with an RPG he will fall but he will end up stuck in mid air. You may try to play the level over again, but it will not work because it is a permanent glitch in the game. *This is the only level without background music. *You cannot destroy the T-72 tank, even with an RPG if you take one, it will only shake slightly, with no actual damage done. Transcript Opening Cut scene: News Caster: Heavy fighting continued throughout the night as U.S. Marines continued to push towards the city in pursuit of Khaled Al-Asad. Sporadic fighting can be heard as the bulk of Al-Asad's forces fall back towards the Presidential Palace. Lt. Vasquez: Command, this is Lt. Vasquez. War Pig is en route. We're not missing this party. Gameplay: Marine: Jackson! Get your ass on the line now! We got Hostiles moving in from the North! WarPig: Bravo Six we're clear of the Bog, thanks for the assist. We'll hold down the left flank and provide supporting fire, out. Marine: Enemy air assualt! Get ready! They're moving on both our flanks! Lt. Vasquez: Grab an RPG and take out those choppers! Marine: Right Flaaaank! They're moving in on the right flank! Warpig: Uh, Bravo Six we have a possible ambush area up front. We'll uh, move up when you've cleared the area ahead of us, over. Lt. Vasquez: Watch for sillouehtes on the rooftops! Warpig: Marines, stand clear! We're gonna get some rounds into those buildings! Marine: Gunner, two story building, second floor, right side! Warpig: I'm on it. Marine: Open fire! War Pig uses it's main cannon to kill a machinegunner in a building. Marine: Gunner, three story building, second floor, left side! Warpig: I see him. Marine: Open fire! War Pig blows up the other machinegunner. Warpig: Bravo Six, we're moving up. Lt. Vazquez: Roger that! ' War Pig moves down the street. Warpig: Bravo Six this is war pig, we clear to uh...uh we clear to advance, over? Lt. Vasquez: Roger that! Move up and hold position at the bend, over! Warpig: Roger, Movin'. War Pig moves down the street. Lt. Vasquez: Griggs, keep em' pinned down from here. Bravo head out back and flank 'em from the right. Sgt. Griggs: They're pullin' back! Stay sharp - it could be at trap! --NOTE: This Transcript is incomplete-- Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels